The smoke bomb and Alfie s plan
by Lizy1997
Summary: It s a scene from the German "Das Haus Anubis", which I changed a bit.


It´s my first OS here so just be nice to me, okay? And don´t say anything about my writing, because english is just my second language.

I don´t own HoA even if I dream every night about it.

It was just another normal day at Anubis House. Amber and Mara sitting in the common room and talking about Victoria Beckham. Joy and Patricia sitting in the dining room and arguing who´s hotter: Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner. Alfie and Jerome were in their room doing something whatever pranksters have to do. Mick was out for a run and Nina and Fabian were sitting in Fabians room to study. Suddenly, Trudy called Mara, Nina and Amber in the kitchen. ,,What does she want? ", Amber asked. But the other two girls just shrugged. ,,Oh, here are you sweeties. Can you please start to cook, because I need to go to town and buy a few things ",,Of course Trudy", the girls replied. Soon all three of them were standing in the kitchen, cut carrots and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

We laughed about a joke Mara told us when Alfie came in. ,,Hey girls. What are you doing? "He stupidly asked. ,,What does it look like?", I asked. He laughed. He stood in front of the sink. Then he talked about Aliens and left the kitchen. ,,Well, that was weird. ", Amber said. I looked at her. ,,Really Amber? That´s Alfie we´re talking about. " Again we laughed. Suddenly we could hear Jerome and Alfie arguing. ,,Are you crazy? Is that the way you want to have her to like you? …" The rest went under a loud BOOM! Oh god! What´s that? Where´s the door? HELP! ", Amber cried. ,,I´m sure *cough* that *cough* has something to do *cough* with Alfie", Mara answered. ,,Amber! " That was Alfie. I couldn´t tell if Amber and Mara were still in here, but what I could say was that everything spun around. ,,Alfie! Is there still someone inside? " ,,…" I couldn´t understand his answer. The last thing I knew was Fabian yelling my name, me lying on the ground and then Fabian´s face above me, when everything went black.

**Fabians POV**

I sat in my room when I heard a loud BOOM! As fast as I could, I ran in the dining room. ,,What happened? "Patricia answered. ,,We don´t know. Suddenly there was a loud bang and smoke came out of the kitchen. "Mara and Amber sat on the chairs. ,,Alfie. Is still someone in there?" But Alfie didn´t answer, but Mara did between her coughs. ,,Fabian. Nina´s still in there." That was everything she needed to say. I rushed in and searched for her. ,,NINA!" I yelled. Suddenly I could see her lying on the floor. As fast as possible I took her up and brought her to my room. I could hear Amber ask ,,Is she dead?" But I didn´t care. All that mattered was Nina at the Moment. I put her on my bed. ,,Nina? Nina, can you hear me?" Lightly I hit her on the cheek. ,,Nina?" I was really concerned. She didn´t woke up, so I did the only thing that was in my mind: I pressed my lips on hers. _I won´t let you die on me, Nina!_ I thought. I did this several times, when Nina began to cough. ,,Nina? Oh my god Nina, you´re alive", I cried and hugged her. When I released her she smiled at me. ,,You saved my live, Fabian. Now I own you more than twenty." ,,No you don´t. For a few seconds I really thought you´re gonna die on me."

**Ninas POV**

,,I´d never let you be alone in this madhouse." ,,Sleep for a while, Nina. You need to rest." He said when I yawned. He put his blanked over me. ,,Stay with me." I only whispered, but he could hear me. ,,Really?" I nodded. He lifted the blanked and crawled beside me. His arm went around my waist. ,,How are you feeling?" ,,I have a headache but it's not too bad." I snuggled a little bit closer to him and he smiled. ,,You know, you´re beautiful." I smiled, too, and our eyes locked. We stared at each other for minutes, when he leaned in. The moment his lips touched mine I felt sparks. It was my first kiss and my friends always told me what it´s like when a boy you really like kisses you, but I never believed it. But what I felt now was not what I´ve expected. The kiss was way too short for my feelings, but after a while we had to end it because of the stupid need of air. ,,I really like you, Nina. Be my girlfriend", he said. My smile got even wider. ,,Fabian. You can´t expect me to say no, when you just saved my life. I really like you, too." Now he grinned and hugged me. ,,I promise you, something like that will never happen again when I´m with you." I smiled again and yawned. ,,Sorry. You really should sleep now." ,,And you?" ,,I´ll stay the whole night with you. I won´t leave your side. And when you wake up, I lay beside you and kiss you good morning." I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes and knew that what Fabian said about don´t leaving me, means he won´t never ever leave me. That night I dreamed about me and Fabian getting married.

* * *

><p>It was a scene from the German "Das Haus Anubis". Even if there was Amber who was rescued by Mick and the scene in his room was just one of my imaginations.<p> 


End file.
